


Pace, Balance

by thebadnut



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadnut/pseuds/thebadnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It trickles into existence, like a slow, thick, sweet venom, and the Asgardian court can hardly help themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace, Balance

It’s a gradual thing, because with Loki, nothing is ever sudden. It trickles into existence, like a slow, thick, sweet venom, and the Asgardian court can hardly help themselves.

It’s little details, such as how he has become more graceful than he ever was, and yet, whenever he takes the slightest misstep, three or more guards will rush to his aid. Such as how clear-headed noblemen will stutter ever-so-slightly upon catching the receiving end of his bright, even-toothed smile. Such as his voice – barely a pitch higher than normal, the voice generally reserved for those times when he’s attempting to wheedle personal gains out of a strong-kneed opponent.

Except that, now, his opponents’ knees are weakened.

The Asgardians are not a particularly perceptive race; Loki himself barely notices the change, at first. Clever thing that he is, though, he figures it out eventually, and smiles a secret smile to himself.

\--

The others seek out Loki’s attention.

“Friend, it would please me to encounter you in training this afternoon.” Loki has to bow his head politely and remind Volstagg that it had long been decided that a fight between the two of them would end badly, friendly or otherwise.

“Just a spar.”

“I really must decline.”

To Loki’s vexation, Fandral happens upon them and immediately takes up Volstagg’s attempts.

“Come, now. Those spellbooks and your dear brother keep you all to themselves. Fair is only fair.”

In the process of attempting to politely slip away (and failing,) Loki wonders when this became a question of fairness.  
“A hunt, then? Recreational activities are – “

“Recreation!” Loki interrupts, having finally had enough. And what comes next, he’s not entirely sure. He approaches his two friends, reaches forward two thin, shapely hands, and why is he cradling their cheeks?

“I shall make my own proposal. It would not be fitting or proper for one such as myself to accompany the two of you on a hunt, of all things…” He turns, letting his fingertips linger before pulling away, and peering at them over his shoulder as he walks.

“However. I’m sure there are many other, more… appropriate… recreational activities to consider. You think, and find me when you’ve decided what sort of activities we might engage in.”

And then, Loki is gone, leaving two shellshocked young men in his wake.

Somewhere in the depths of the palace, Thor awakens with a bellow of rage.

\--

Words slowly turn into actions.

Bathing ceases to be casual wherever the littler prince is involved. Loki sits, more secluded than usual, and combs out his dark hair in a manner reminiscent of a siren; he is all faux modesty as Hogun glides towards him, throws an arm around his thin shoulders and lets that arm slip lower and lower as the two chat.

Across the bathing pool, as Hogun’s fingertips are creeping towards the joint at Loki’s inner thigh, Thor dives beneath the surface. Loki is turning, perhaps in some semblance of shame, or perhaps simply to expose his pale neck to the other man, when Thor bursts out of the water in front of the pair of them. Hogun leaps away from his friend’s brother as if scalded; considering the static dancing off the water, it’s entirely possible that this is exactly what transpired. However, Thor’s face is twisted only for a moment, and then he’s all grins, inviting the two for a round of distance diving.

His tone is deceptively friendly. His eyes watch Hogun watching Loki whenever the smallest one dives.

\--

Eventually, Frigga notices; however, her normal course of action, of telling her husband, is delayed. Odin and his wife are the only Asgardians who know of their youngest ‘son’s’ heritage; Frigga suspects that she’s the only Asgardian capable of completely loving the boy, regardless. Odin loves his sons, and is proud of them, but she’s not certain what he would do when faced with the prospect of not just a Giant-blooded son, but a Giant-blooded son behaving as a maiden in heat.

Rather, not simply behaving. Loki is, for all technical purposes, a maiden in heat. Frigga observes with worriment the long glances the Warriors Three cast upon her son and hopes that Thor has not yet caught on.

\--

He has caught on.

Thor’s interactions with his brother are becoming noticeably aggressive and possessive. When they walk together, the blonde’s hand is almost inevitably to be found at the brunette’s waist. He’s found countless excuses to limit Loki’s interaction with guards and the like. Worse still, Thor isn’t aware why he dislikes the attention of these men on his brother. As a result, he’s becoming paranoid. Is a message being sent to him from his subconscious? Is a conspiracy brewing?

It gets to the point where he finds himself on the bifrost bridge, demanding to know how often Heimdall watches his brother. Heimdall replies, with some hesitation, that for the longest time, he had never been able to watch Loki; and now, it’s as if he’s been given permission.

Heimdall isn’t one to refuse a gracious invitation, he says.

Thor returns, in a low, animalistic voice that isn’t quite his own, that he had better learn how to decline.

Thor’s brother is a thing of beauty, Heimdall continues. His normal reverence has been sucked away by wonderment. Heimdall can only see, he cannot touch; but there are others that can, and with a brother like that one must be vigilant.

The rage Thor feels drowns out what he should have been asking: why the sudden fascination with touching his delicate brother?

\--

Perhaps, if it had been Hogun, or Fandral, or Volstagg, or even a combination of the three that had finally snapped Thor’s patience, the resulting clash of wills might have completely washed away all the emotions Loki was generating.

As it happened, the young, foolish guard that had tried – had dared – to not only approach his brother, not only place his hands upon his brother, but had allowed his serpent of a tongue to slip out and taste his brother’s flesh, to actually bite him… that guard had been completely decimated, and fuel was only added to Thor’s fire.

“Loki!”

For the first time in his life, Loki is afraid of his brother.

Thor paces towards him, every muscle visibly tense, shoulders hunched like an animal about to spring. He seems to pick up on his brother’s alarm, and his voice becomes deceptively smooth, calm and alluring. “Dear brother. Let me see your neck. Let me see where that filth -- ” here his voice turns hard and angry once more – “presumed to touch you.”

“You’re not thinking right, Thor.” Loki’s voice, on the other hand, shakes as he speaks. “Thor, go and train. You’re angrier than you ought to be.” Even as he wills the other away, the half-Giant takes a cautious step towards his brother.

“Let me see your neck, Loki.” Thor prowls around his younger sibling, coming closer with each turn. Loki nearly feels faint; with an air of defeat, he lifts his hair, exposing the nape of his neck and a sliver of shoulder.

“There is a mark.” Loki can feel the heat from his brother’s breath on the spot, which, covered in saliva as it is, cools quickly. He tilts his head, one grey eye meeting two blue.

“That is understandable; the guard who you so viciously – “

“Understandable!” Thor roars, one gigantic hand fisting in Loki’s hair. “You are not some frail, nameless maiden to be marked at the will of any lowlife guard that happens upon you! No, that mark must be destroyed, and replaced with mine.” With this admonition, the blonde man catches his brother around the waistline, at once pinning him to his side and beginning a hurried trek to his chambers.

Loki struggles, both in body and in words, but seems hardly intent on actually running away from his brother. Indeed, each twist of his body only serves to arouse Thor – whether it’s because of the contact or the feeling of domination is anyone’s guess.

And suddenly, there is nothing but a heavily plated door separating the pair and passion.

“Thor – realize what you’re doing – this is not to be something you can simply explain away – “

“Dear brother,” Thor interrupts, and for an instant it’s almost as if he’s back to normal. He grins, blue eyes crinkling in true mirth. “Between the two of us, who is the one who ever attempts any explaining?”

Then he opens the door, shoves Loki inside, and everything is dark.

\--  
A gasp, a twist.

“So – so beautiful – “

Loki’s legs are entwined around his brother’s midsection for a brief moment, then he rolls, arching so his back presses against Thor’s chest.

“That… mark… are you -- ”

His question is cut off by a moan as Thor’s mouth covers the junction of his shoulder and neck, licking and biting.

“You’re so small – so perfect – “

Loki’s thin fingers find Thor’s large, square hand and grasp with all their might. Thor buries his nose in Loki’s tresses, inhaling deeply.

For a moment, the smell stills him, and this worries Loki.

Then, it’s as if he’s awakened, with even more fervor.

“Turn over,” he snarls in a guttural tone.

“But – if you – “

Thor is anything but patient, and thus he simply rears up, pulling his brother’s hair in the desired direction until Loki complies. His eyes are watering, partially from the pain, and partially from a small amount of fear that yet grips him.

Thor’s mouth descends and licks up the tears.

“I want you to see, to see who owns your body.”

\--

Fingers rubbing and pressing upon a thin chest, then trailing upwards and inviting themselves into a gasping mouth.

\--

One wicked canine, gleaming brilliantly, fastening itself to a defined collarbone.

\--

Shivering, and shivering, and covering a shivering body with a heated one.

\--

“You can’t – you’re too big – you have to – “

“Relax!”

\--

More cries. Half pain, half pleasure.

“Please – please be gentler – oh, no, please don’t stop – “

\--

A sigh, mixed with a sound like thunder in whispered form.

\--

Their bodies are shining, covered in a mixture of sweat and saliva and seed and, in the case of Loki, reddened bite marks.

Thor has to remember not to collapse atop his brother, for fear of suffocating him. Instead, in an unexpected gesture of romance, he rolls the pair, and settles with Loki laying on his chest.

For a moment, it’s as if things will truly return to normal.

Then, Loki looks up, and this time, two eyes meet two.

“Again.”

Thor’s only powerlessness comes in the inability to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> from the kink meme, with a few small edits.


End file.
